A N G E L
by Maela LouBell ShinoShane
Summary: Angel came down to earth as 'punishment'... yet it's like heaven on earth!  She meets Mello and Matt who teach her about their world... but Mello doesn't care for her very much... Oh Mello,when will you learn?


Ello Mateys!

British pirate?

...Random!

So, you might know me from my previous work, but if I'm new to you, hello!

Kris, Air and Fluffy: Sup.

My two friends and my bro. Get used to them, they'll be around.

Kris: We STILL have to be here?

Air: I just wanted a cupcake...

Me: I ate them. All 56 of them.

Fluffy: Fatty.

Me: Yes, yes I am.

So, this is my MelloxOC story - I love Mello! He does NOT look like a girl... except when my brother says that he kinda looks like Mello and I tell him about all the yaoi to shut him up... then he MIGHT look like a girl...

Fluffy: Yes, because I am sexier than him.

M, A, K: NO YOU ARE NOT.

Fluffy: Denial. All of you.

Whatever. And my OC's name is (obviously) Angel, and for very good reasons! I dedicate this story to hedgehogs everywhere, just cuz I can. Get over it mother.

Me: Hey, guys... could you...?

Kris: Grr... Fine. Maela is such an idiot, she'd never own Death Note.

Air: She owns Angel... and my cupcake... *Sniff, sniff*

Fluffy: Stop calling me Fluffy!

M, A, K: No.

At some point this story will cross over with my other one... I'll leave it at that!

WHAAZAM! Happy Reading!

Mello has an Angel

Chapter 1

A Painful Arrival

"Unngh..." I held my head with my hands. I felt horrible - like my body was twisted up into a thousand knots, then cut a hundred times... then burned. I screamed in pain. I felt something wet roll down my face. Bewildered, I wrenched up a hand. Realising that the water was coming from my eyes - What are these?

I opened my eyes after much fustration - to move, think, breathe was a challenge in itself. I shouted in pain as I turned my neck to observe my surroundings - there was a gray, long thing on the ground with two lines going down the middle. Giant colored monstosities whirred past me, a scream escaping my lips at every one's noise. Behind me was a long stretch of gleaming lines, beyond it a large structure of dull reddish brown.

I kept feeling the water run down my face, returning to my first position. On my body were gloves, shoes, everything black. The hair that whipped in front of me from the wind and stuck to my hot wet face was a bright silver.

I sat there for God knows how long, making noises, heaving and releasing water from my eyes. I managed to wrench my eyes back open. The sky was darker -_the sky!_ Why could I see it? Why was it so dark? Was I in hell? Is this still the Hold? What's happening?

The water stopped coming down. I ceased my heaving. I was silent. I would sit there, for so long, unmoving. I did not sleep, I did not make a noise. _Call out for help!_ my head screamed. No, if I move, I feel pain.

"Hey, girl!" I heard a voice to my left. I dared not to move my head. I blinked, not looking at him.

"Hey, you there! You deaf or something?" I heard a _clank_ noise, followed by a set of footsteps coming my way. The boots stopped in front of me. I didn't look up. A hand went in front of my face, the person leaned in, causing a bit of brownish hair come into my view. I blinked.

"Well, at least you're not blind..." I heard a sigh as he sat down in front of me. The boy had the brown hair, slightly messy with a peculiar accessory on the top of his head. He wore a red and black striped shirt, jeans, and black boots. He rested a hand on his chin, thoughtful.

"Well, why are you here?" I was quiet, forced to look into his green eyes, being directly in front of me.

"Great, anti-social..." he grumbled. "Look, kid, you lose your parents or what?" I blinked, trying to force myself into speaking. It hurt a bit.

"Wh-wh-what ar-r-are p-p-paren-n-n-nts-s-s-s?" My voice was horribly shaky. The boy looked at me incredulously.

"Come with me..." he trailed off. He stood,taking a few steps before looking behind. "Come on now..." I kept staring forward.

"C-Can't m-m-mov-v-ve." I let outa gasp of air - talking really hurt that time.

"Wait here, kay?" Without waiting for a response he took off running. I closed my eyes, waiting for him like he said. A few minutes later three sets of footsteps came towards me.

"That's her, Rodger." I heard the one familiar voice say.

"Well of course, she's the only freaking one here." a young voice retorted.

"Mello..." I heard an older voice respond. A set of footsteps came near. An old man came face to face with me.

"What's your name little girl?"

"N-n-nam-m-me?" He sighed.

"Alright, can you stand?" I blinked. "Guess that's a no..." His hands come towards me, circling me. I screamed, his grasp felt like tourture. He looked at me, puzzled.

"She doesn't seem to be injured..." the snarky voice from before commented.

"Yeah, weird..." The familair one commented. The older man face me once more.

"You'll have to come inside with us, but I'll have to carry you. Can you bear with it?" I blinked a few times, terrified. He did not let me speak, putting his arms around me again. I bit my toungue to keep myself from yelling, but failed as it bled. I let out an ear-piercing scream. The water started to come down again. He lifted me, the force making me scream even louder. I felt us move, each little step tearing a scream from me, the water falling into my mouth, the salty flavor mixing with the taste of blood, which was dripping steadily out of my mouth. I wanted to hit him, to have him put me back down, but my body refused to let me do anything but scream - the pain had a mind of it's own.

"Geeze, does she ever shut up?"

Upon hearing that I blacked out.

* * *

I moaned as I slipped back into conciousness. A soft thing that remained underneath me was soaked. I opened my eyes and sat up - it didn't hurt anymore. After my eyes adjusted to the light I looked around.

"Oh, great, the screamer's awake." I heard. _That voice..._

"Who are you?" He looked suprised.

"I'd be asking you that. You got a name?"

"A... Name?" I tilted my head to the side. What's a name?

"You don't have one?" I thought for a moment.

"No, don't beleive so. Is it a kind of clothing?" He looked amused.

"No, a name is what you're called." I nodded my head.

"139058-27836-41-932." He looked at me in bewilderment.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's what I'm called. I belieive you're mistaken - It's called a number, not a name."

"No, 1309... whatever is a number, Mello is my name." I tilted my head again.

"Mello?" He gave a slight nod. "So, Mello, what is my, er, name?" he shrugged.

"You tell me." I slumped my shoulders. The man named Rodger walked in.

"Oh, you're awake. Mello, interrogate her well enough?"

"'Fraid not. She's like some kind of amneisiac or whatever. She just blurted out some weird number and claimed that it was her name." The old man looked puzzled before he looked at me.

"139058-27836-41-932." He raised his eyebrows.

"Odd." He walked over to the edge of the bed and looked at me.

"How old are you?" I placed my hand on my chin, thoughtful.

"I assume that I am about the same age as that young man over there."

"Mello? He's 12. Does that sound about right?" _No, 1792_ _does._ I smiled.

"Yes, that would be about it." I placed one foot on the floor - I was still wearing all my clothes. I looked up at the man. "Thank you kindly for not undressing me sir." He looked at me in aknowledment.

"Why do you speak like that?" I furrowed my brow, confused.

"And how, pray tell, is my manner of speaking any less or gander than that of your own?" The man and the boy glanced at eachother.

"You have... erm, a peculiar way of..."

"You talk like you're the bloody Queen!" Mello shouted.

"I am quite sorry if I have displeased you in any way shape or form - I was only trying to be polite."

"Trying? You're still doing it!"

"I - I apoligise." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He walked out of the room. Rodger turned to me.

"I'm sorry about his behavior - he can be a bit of a handful sometimes." I nodded.

"It is of no consquence. I am in no position to complain. I am your humble guest." I looked up at him to see his expression of amusement and suprise.

"You have quite the vocabulary for a 12 year old... I'll be back. I'll have one of the nurses bring in a set of clothes for you." I nodded.

"I appreciate your generosity, sir." He smiled and walked down the hall. I sighed, alone again. I lay down, closing my eyes.

A bit later the nurse showed up with a set of clothes - a horrid yellow dress with a blue pair of leggings. I smiled and reluctantly changed. As I changed I noticed a small white porcelain wing on a chain around my neck. I still had it... I still had the curse...

Everything else was different here... Why did I still have it? I felt the water start to gather in my eyes again. _No, _I thought to myself, _You have lived with it for centuries. Do not let it get the best of you._

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I gathered all of the information from before and tried to put it all together. Blood, watery eyes, clothes, those metal monsters? The human world.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

* * *

"Do you accept your charges?" I snarled, looking up at the large man.

"No." He glared at me as I spat the one word to him.

"Sorry, wrong answer." He made a motion with one large hand to signal the others to take me away.

"No!" I shouted, attempting to spread my wings. The clamp they had on my back kept me from doing so. At a lost resort I started to kick and scream.

"Number 139058-27836-41-932, you are placed in solitary confinement under the charges of treason."

"It is not treason! What did I do that was so horrible?" I screamed. The two others dragged me to the cell. The only thing capeable to hold an angel - a cell made out of bones, ivory, teeth... whatever solid materials that remained from human bodies after death. I screamed and screamed in the cell, relentlessly kicking and hitting the off-white walls. To no avail, I knew that. I almost went insane in there.

What was my crime? Meddling and attempting to end a life. Our opposing group, the shinigamis, take care of that. They are not allowed to save lives, and if they do, they die. We angels are not allowed to destroy lives, even if it is what everyone would want.

A difference between us and the shinigamis? The future. We can see the future, about 30 years well ahead. The human year was 1987 when I bothered to look ahead. I saw grave things, something the others who had looked ahead had seen - Kira. I hated Kira, which was strange - no matter how evil a person is, angels are not capeable of hate. The word was never used.

One day when I was comepletely alone, I started yelling. I slammed my fist on the ground (Yeah, we don't live in a cloud - that's bullshit. I can swear too, funny, huh?) and screamed 'I HATE him!' I went on and on, untill one of the others came and settled me down. She looked scared, and soon gossip spread about me. I couldn't take it anymore.

I wanted Kira out. I wanted him gone, done, fineito. So I tried to kill. Who? Simple if you think about it! Kira. Light Yagami.

I opened a commuication line between a shinigami and I. I told him that I was a messenger, that he was to end Light Yagami's life. I saw this kind of thing happen before, so he agreed.

Unfortunately for me... there was no possiable for an angel to actually communicate with a shinigami unless you were one of the elders. My line was intercepted by an elder (The same bastard that locked me up), and _he _was the supposed shinigami that I spoke to. I was found out, and my sentence was 'life confinement'.

That was the very part that threw me off - there was no life for us angels, just eternity. A sentence for this was 'confinement for eternity' not life...

I waited in that cell for years and years. I clutched the pendant around my neck often, reminding me of my wretched past. My creator Mirokon was an idiot, a weirdo that wanted to have a sucsessor that was different from the others. He tried to make me... _evil,_ for lack of a better word. I was strange, but not evil. I could swear, hate, and be violent, but I didn't do it for fun, or just because I could - I only did it when needed.

I was a dissappointment to him, so he tried to destroy me. He was stopped before he could accomplish is task, and escaped away to the human world, and started his evil deeds there. He became a shinigami, yet this was to be expected from an evil angel like him - they become gods of death.

He became treasonous there too - he gave a human child the shinigami eyes without making the trade. I watched out of curiosity, seeing the child grow up to be a serial killer. Fortunately, it wasn't found out that I was watching him in private - the little portals that we look into only have images, not sound. We missed out on a lot of information, but I wasn't interested in the human world much. Beyond Birthday was an interesting child... daresay I almost would have considered him as a brother, the way Mirokon had treated him just as he had I.

After he was killed, that was it for me. That was the one point that really had made me want to kill Kira. Mirokon had heard of my dispair from his death and asked the elders to give me the pendant... or at least, that was the cover story. He was mad at me for watching Beyond, for caring about him. He did not want him to be a happy child, like an angel could make him. Mirokon wanted him to suffer, just like he wanted me to.

The pendant was cursed. Because he was so dissapointed that I was not evil, the pendant was charmed to make me evil one day. The moment I put it on, the clasp dissappeared, making the necklace not able to come off. I daren't try to cut it - it would kill me. Doomed, I guess the day came.

One day in the Hold (the bone cell) as I was sulking about, a figure in black came. I asked himehat he was doing there, but he didn't respond. He looked like he was saying something, but I blacked out.

* * *

Blacking out was the last thing I remembered. When I was in that pain, I prayed that blacking out once again would take me back. It did not - I would be in pain again. I was human now after all. How did I know that? Well, I can feel pain - angels can't, but humans can. Any other explaination? I think not.

So that's it! First chapter!

Kris: OMG.

Air: So LONG.

Fluffy: I'm still on the third word...

Air: That's because you're illiterate.

Fluffy: ...Yeah, pretty much.

Okay! That was long and a bit boring in my opinion...

Fluffy: Heh, really boring...

Me: Shut up, what word are you on now?

Fluffy: ...

Kris: Score one, Maela.

Air: ...Why do I hang out with you people?

Me and Kris: Cuz we're awesome!

Air: *rollseyes*

Review! Please?

Ja Ne!


End file.
